fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Hilda
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hilda (ヒルダ Hiruda) or Hilda-obaasan was a matron of the Fairy Hills. Appearance Hilda was an old woman of short stature. Her face was wrinkled with age and she usually kept her gray hair tied up in a bun. She wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a dark red cardigan with frilly white collars and a pink ribbon around her neck. She wore a long dark red skirt and a black pair of boots. Personality Hilda seemed to be a very strict, stubborn, and naggy person, who didn't like male Mages. She never used to coddle her pupils from the dormitory. Although, she was really a very warm and reliable person, who cared deeply and worried for the safety of her girls, especially when they had to go on their missions. To Erza, she was like the grandmother she never had. Even after she died, she never forget about her wards. History Hilda was a matron of Fairy Hills, the Female Dormitory of Fairy Tail. As a very strict person, she never showed her true feeling for her wards. But, one day she came back with false jewelery. Because there weren't enough for every one, Erza Scarlet lied and said that she didn't want any of them. Later that evening, Hilda came to her room and she said that one day, when Erza would grow into a beautiful woman, she would one day give her real jewels.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 32-34 The next day, she was returning home after shopping in Shirotsume Town when her carriage fell from a cliff causing her death.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 35 Synopsis Hilda posts a request to find something on the guild's request board. Mirajane orders Lucy Heartfilia to investigate the request since it wasn't recorded on the Acceptance of Orders book.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 2-4 When Lucy comes to Fairy Hills, Hilda starts inspecting Lucy to make sure she is really a female. When Lucy passes the inspection, she introduces herself as the matron and the one who sent the request. She then orders Lucy to wear a sexy cat costume in order to do the job. At first, Lucy declines the offer, but for her pride as a Mage, she decides to do the request. When Erza looks out of the window and sees Lucy, Hilda suddenly disappears causing Lucy to worry.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 6-13 She later appears to Lucy again, and tells her that she remembers that she lost the object in a place that is dark. Lucy thinks of the attic and runs to check. In the attic, Lucy discovers a map and by following it, finds a small chest. She calls out for Hilda but she doesn't come. Instead Erza arrives and the two decide to open the chest, which turns out to be full of jewelry. After hearing that it was Hilda that made the request to Lucy, Erza explains that Hilda died six years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 20-29 She then remembers that Grandma Hilda had promised that a cat princess would give Erza real jewelry when she grew up. With the request complete, the request poster disappears along with the cat costume.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 38 Appearances in Other Media Memory Days Hilda made a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Relationships References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased